Loving your Enemy
by Skelakitty92
Summary: Tobirama is sick and tired of being controlled by his lover. Now is his chance to change that! Tobirama x Izuna x Tobirama / ONESHOT / YAOI


Delicate, slender fingers trailed down the smooth legs of its lover. It seemed as though years of intense battles had done no damage to them. The owner's face may be a bit rough looking, but it's still held a certain softness to it at times. Even the small scars all over his body were barely visible, making him just as attractive as ever. As the young Uchiha straddled him, he noticed for the very first time just how truly amazing the other looked, and so he couldn't keep his hands to himself. They traveled all over the place, exploring this magnificent being underneath him. This caused the Senju to squirm slightly.

"Izuna, that's enough..." he said in a hushed whisper. Emotions he had never felt before in his life began flooding in all of a sudden, overwhelming him. His eyes were half-lidded as they stared up at the ceiling. What was he supposed to do now?

A gentle hand came down to cup his cheek, softly caressing it in a soothing motion. "Relax Tobirama, it'll be okay." he reassured. Even though they have been doing this for a while now, it still kind of felt new to them both. Before when they were younger, they only focused on fighting and killing each other, but now times were different. Once finally reaching adulthood, the sudden need to be with the other only intensified as time went by. Being more calm and mature made them realize this. At first they worried about their families. What would they say to this? Their fathers would definitely disown them, that's for sure.

And then it hit them. Why should it matter so much what others think of their relationship? This is their life and no one else's. All they really wanted was their older brothers' acceptance. Of course they were a bit shocked at first, but they came around with open arms. Hashirama and Madara were dating each other anyways, so it's not like it bothered them both too much. They weren't disgusted by it in the slightest, for they were in the exact same position as their younger brothers.

Tobirama's gaze shifted to his partner, who was gazing back down at him with lustful eyes. A grunt escaped his lips when something pressed up against his crotch. His breathing came out in slight pants now as he felt a tightening sensation. "My pants...t-take them off..." he demanded.

The raven tugged playfully at his zipper, wondering if he should really give in so easily. Teasing the Senju was rather enjoying to him, and he absolutely loved the way he begged for more. It was a side to him that Izuna rarely got to see, so of course he was going to take advantage of it. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you correctly. What was that again?" he asked.

A groan could be heard from him then, his eyes narrowing into slits. He hated it whenever Izuna played these games with him. Having to beg went completely against his personality. But this feeling was way too uncomfortable for him at the moment, and so he had no other choice. "Izuna...take my pants off, please..." he breathed out.

"Hn. Since you asked so nicely, I suppose I can do that little favor for you..." Izuna licked hungrily at his lips as he finally pulled the zipper down, yanking his pants all the way down until they fell to the ground. His onyx colored eyes widened when he saw just how turned on Tobirama was. No wonder he had to stoop so low as to beg for something! His hand dipped down into the other's boxers and wrapped his fingers over the erect member, gliding his thumb over the tip of it. "I've barely touched you, and yet you are already dripping. How interesting..." he murmured more to himself.

Tobirama's teeth sank into his bottom lip while trying to suppress his moans. It was always annoying how much this person affected him. This went against his pride on so many levels. He's supposed to top! He was more aggressive and rough! So how did this happen? Why couldn't he ever take control? Was it because the way Izuna touched him and pleasured him? Maybe. But this still bothered him to no end. He was just itching to flip their positions around, to prove that he could do all of these things so much better than him!

"M-must you always take your sweet time?" he asked, becoming more impatient than ever now. The feeling of Izuna's warm hand sliding up and down his shaft caused him to moan very quietly. Cursing under his breath, he stuck his hands out to grip tightly onto the Uchiha's slim waist. "Damn you..." he muttered.

Izuna ducked his head so that their faces were only inches apart and stuck his tongue out, gliding it along the Senju's lips. "It's highly amusing to see you all flustered like this..." he chuckled deeply. His long hair fell over his shoulders and pooled at his lover's bare chest. Gentle hands found their way into the dark strands and began coming through them. This always made him just about melt from the feeling. Yup, he loved it whenever Tobirama played with his hair.

"Well don't get use to it, fool..." Tobirama grumbled. He brought a strand of hair up to sniff, enjoying the delicious scent of it, before letting it slip in between his fingers.

"Mmm such a shame..." Izuna slid down the Senju's body and lowered his head even more. It was time to step things up. Leaning in a bit closer, he parted his lips just enough and stuck the member into his mouth. The taste was always unpleasant, but he never let something that small get in the way of pleasuring his lover. His tongue lapped all around it, gathering up all of the precum.

"I-Izuna..." was all he managed to say at the moment. The feel of his hot tongue all over his member only made him moan louder than the last time. A bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face, his panting becoming a tad bit heavier. His heart pounded loudly in his chest; indicating just how much he was enjoying this. He licked at his lips, noticing a certain sweetness to it. "...?"

Seeing the confused look on his oh so lovely partner caused Izuna to chuckle deeply. This however, sent vibrations down the swollen shaft, and the next thing he heard was a mix between a grunt and a moan. This vey sound amused him greatly. Oh the things he could make him do...they were endless! Of course he always felt a large amount of pride whenever he accomplished these things. As if his pride wasn't big enough as it was...

Tobirama could feel himself nearing his limit, which was very unfortunate, since he didn't want this feeling to end yet. His eyes locked onto those dark ones that he loved so much, and inhaled deeply. He was feeling a bit...adventurous tonight, and wanted to try something different. Before giving any kind of warning, he bolted up and grabbed Izuna, pushing him down onto the bed. He then pinned his hands with his own and crawled on top of him. This was already giving him a thrill. "Enough." His tone of voice was sharp and demanding; his patience completely gone now.

Not being able to hold back any longer, he raised a hand up to his mouth and began to lick and suck at his fingers, coating them in a thick layer of saliva. He had watched this being done many times during his relationship with the Uchiha, and knew exactly what to do...step by step. But then again, it didn't take a genius to figure out these things. Although he couldn't exactly say the same for his brother. He truly is an idiot.

He placed his hands onto Izuna's thighs and pushed his legs apart, exposing his tight entrance. "I will show you who really dominates in this relationship..." he said in a rather possessive manner.

Izuna glared slightly in response to that. "E-excuse me? You're not nearly as skilled at it, unlike me." he stated, scoffing out a small laugh. This was an awkward position for him. He wasn't ready for it. But the look on Tobirama's face told him that he wasn't going to stop. This was going to happen. "You better not get carried away too damn much." he warned.

Without saying anything, Tobirama stuck a finger inside of him. This feeling was kind of strange at first, but he knew this was necessary if he didn't want to hurt him too much. "You look terrified..." he smirked, before sticking in a second finger all of a sudden.

"...!" Izune winced at the slight pain. That wasn't the only thing he felt at the moment. Having someone's fingers scissoring in and out of him was very uncomfortable and just very strange. The urge to reach down and yank his hand out of him was only intensifying by the very second. But at the same time, he could understand why Tobirama wanted this, and how important it was to him. So...he fought back his urges to stop this. A hiss escaped him when the third and final finger was added. He was literally being pulled and stretched...

"That should do it..." Finally pulling out completely, Tobirama grabbed a hold of his aching member and pushed the tip of it into the slightly stretched opening. Either way this was going to be painful, no matter how much he prepared him. It just takes some of the edge off. "I'm going in." But of course, he didn't bother to wait for a reply, and plunged right in.

Izuna flinched then, his eyes growing wide as a large amount of intense pain overcame him. No wonder it was always so hard to get the Senju moaning and begging for more. This didn't exactly feel very pleasant. His hands gripped tightly at the bed sheets so hard that his knuckles turned white. It was taking everything in him not to flail and scream out in pain. So far he was managing to keep it all in. "S...s-slower!" he gasped out.

Tobirama could see just how much he was struggling right now. He understood his pain completely, having been in his position quite a few times. But despite this, he couldn't deny the fact on how amazing it felt to be inside of him. "You're warm..." he softly spoke while closing his eyes.

The Uchiha clenched his teeth together. "Keep moving..." He wanted the pain to fade into pleasure as soon as possible. This was almost too much to bare!

He didn't need to be told twice. His hands gripped at Izuna's waist, pulling him in closer towards his body. This sudden movement caused him to go all the way in. "You're s-so tight!" he grunted out. It felt like he was suffocating! Wanting to get ride of this feeling, he began to thrust in and out of him.

"N-not my...nnnrgh...fault...ugh..." Izuna said in between thrusts. The pain was still there, but at the same time, it was slowly disappearing as a new feeling was starting to take over...and that was indeed, pleasure. He wrapped his legs around Tobirama's strong waist, finding it to be more comfortable that way. So this is what it's like...to have your lover deep inside of you like this. He wanted to ask for more, but that would only be begging, and he was too stubborn for that. And so, he bit down on his tongue and remained quiet.

The Senju wasn't very appreciative of this silence and quickened his pace, ramming into him hard, rough thrusts strong enough to actually hit the other's prostate. And what came after that was the most amazing sound he had ever heard in his life. It wasn't fair enough as it was to barely hear Izuna moan, but damn when he did get him to do it finally, it was simply amazing! It was actually quite...beautiful. This was something that he would never admit out loud, for it was too awkward and embarrassing. Even repeating it in his mind was almost too much at times. "Don't you...d-dare hold back on me. I'll make you pay...!" he groaned, now fully at his limit.

Sweat was already dripping from his body, but this didn't seem to bother Izuna at all. In fact, it was sort of...intoxicating. The sight before him was something that he would never get tired of, and so he could never tear his gaze away from it...from him. It was at that moment that he felt so lucky and grateful to have a lover such as Tobirama, who was always hard to deal with in general. Despite their personalities always clashing with each others, they still manage to see beneath all that and love one another.

A sudden warmth filled Izuna, which was then followed by a loud moan that echoed throughout the entire room. It looked like a certain someone was very bad at giving out warnings. "You b-bastard..." he said while trying to calm his breathing. It was obvious that Tobirama was trying to do the same as he slid out and collapsed onto the bed beside him. He could feel the cum dripping from his ass and onto the bed, pooling beneath him. This wasn't enough to make him move. He was simply too exhausted to do so. His gaze softened as it lingered on his lover. He actually did a pretty good job.

His hand found its way over to Tobirama's hair. He combed through the white locks and sighed in content. They both desperately needed a shower, but had no energy at the moment to get up and take one. "The bed is sticky. I blame it all on you..." he snickered.

Red eyes wandered over to the laughing Uchiha. "Tch. You should have offered me a condom then." he retorted, reaching out to flick his nose.

Izuna gently swatted his hand away and rolled his eyes. "You were on top of me and had me pinned down in a matter of seconds. You didn't really give me a chance to say much of anything..."

Now it was Tobirama's turn to chuckle. "I was already reaching my limit and had little time to pleasure you correctly. So there..." he said, before turning over onto his back. It was going to be very warm for them to sleep with a blanket tonight, and so he just simply...kicked it onto the floor, huffing slightly.

"...?" Izuna closed the space between them as he scooted closer to him, laying his head on top of his chest. And they both just laid there in a comfortable silence for a while, not saying anything. The only thing he could hear was the loud, fast thumping of his lover's heart. This immediately relaxing him, forcing his eyes to close. "...Maybe we can take turns every once in a while..." he whispered.

"Only maybe?" Tobirama sighed, almost wanting to shake his head. He absolutely refused to bottom every single time.

The raven chuckled. "Must you always be so serious? Stop being so grumpy all the time..."

"..." He decided to let that one slide, and slowly drifted off to sleep. He would just deal with it in the morning when he was more motivated.

* * *

**Author's note: /clears throat/ Well...I wrote this um...beauty on my tablet xD lol! And I really don't want to hear people complaining on who tops and bottoms, because I honestly don't give a shit about that. As long as they are together, then that is all that matters to me. This is also my very first time writing this pairing, so I may have made them a bit out of character. I'm not exactly sure lol. **


End file.
